Certainly there has so far been a device that incorporates TV and VTR in on cabinet. Generally in such a device, a TV's cathode ray tube (CRT) is arranged in the upper part and the VTR is arranged on the bottom of the cabinet with the TV's printed circuit board horizontally put in between, so that the TV's flyback transformer and the VTR's picture recording and reproducing head have to be arranged close to each other. On account of that, the transformer's magnetic flux is in line with the direction of the VTR's head and so the transformer's noise tends to interfere with the action of the head. This requires any means, such as shorting rings to deviate the direction of the transformer's magnetic flux, or a shielding plate to reduce or interrupt the transformer's noise. Additionally, since the TV's CRT is disposed above its printed circuit board, tuning the TV by using screws on the printed circuit board or reducing the vertical dimension of the cabinet is difficult. The arrangement of the TV's and VTR's major components in the cabinet is such that there used to be problems inherent to that arrangement in a conventional compound set that affect their performance.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, this invention provides a new TV-VTR compound set, in which a VTR unit is disposed on the bottom of the cabinet under the TV's CRT and a holder for supporting the TV's printed circuit board is vertically put in a space between the inside wall of said cabinet and said CRT by means of rails so as to be able to slide on them.
The structure of a TV-VTR compound set of this invention is such that the VTR's picture recording and reproducing head and the TV's flyback transformer can be placed away from each other at the farthest distance possible in the cabinet and thereby it is possible to avoid alignment of the magnetic fluxes from the TV's flyback transformer and the VTR's head in the same direction, whereby the noise from the TV's flyback transformer can readily be prevented from entering the VTR's head; moreover, tuning the TV by adjusting screws on the TV's printed circuit board or connecting and assembling the circuit can be conducted very easily as required. In addition, the vertical dimension of the cabinet can be reduced so much that the compound set can be manufactured in a more compact form than ever.
Since rectangular bodies, attached to the end of a holder for vertically supporting the TV's printed circuit board, are provided with projections elastically pressed against the inside of rails by the restoring force of narrow portions between the projections and holes just thereunder, the rectangular bodies are firmly put in the rails; therefore, even though the rails are a mold of plastic or metal, there will never appear any backlash between the rectangular bodies and the rails, whereby no jerkiness of the printed circuit board happens and the smooth insertion or withdrawing of the rectangular bodies from the rails can be conducted very easily.
Also, a rib on a holding plate for carrying the flyback transformer can be fixed by putting in between a pair of separable front and rear halves of the cabinet with a single fastener that joins the same halves, so that not only can the cabinet and the flyback transformer be secured to each other strongly but also the simplicity of the assemblage of the compound set and the reduction of its production cost can be realized.